Senso Kuro
Senso Kuro (せんそ くろ) is a Kunoichi from Konohagakure. Born outside of the village to Akihiko Senso, the only survivor of the Senso clan's slaughter during the Third Great Shinobi War, and an unknown woman whom which Kuro wishes to find. Discovered outside the village at the age of 5 covered in blood and clutching a man's kimono, Kuro was raised in the abandoned Senso compound by Maito Gai, eventually attending the ninja academy for 2 months before graduating alongside her fellow genin, including her future team, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Kuro is a master of Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, as well as the Senso clan's Kekkai Genkai, the Black Waves (オイルリリース, Oil Release) and has some talent in water Ninjutsu and simple Fuinjutsu. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Background Kuro was born in an unknown village to Akihiko Senso, the last surviving member of the Senso clan, and an unknown woman on November 10th one year before the Kyuubi attack. Born with features that could connect her to her mother, Akihiko cast a long-lasting genjutsu to hide them, which was later broken by Uragiru Senso. After Akihiko's death when Kura was 5, she ran off and was found unconscious by Maito Gai, who had her taken to the hospital and then the third Hokage. After learning about the extinct Senso clan, Gai brings Kuro to her clan compound. After which, Gai returns each day to train her until 2 months before her generation graduates the academy, in which she joins her future comrades to learn teamwork. Academy 2 months before her age group were to graduate, Kuro Senso joined the academy in order to learn comradship and teamwork. Quickly taking the position of kunoichi of the year from Tenten, Kuro quickly gained a rivalry with the girl whom would eventually become her best friend. During her time at the academy, Kuro became good friends with Rock Lee and introduces him to Maito Gai, who she refers to as 'Eyebrows-sensei'. Towards the end of her time at the academy, Kuro and Tenten drop their rivalry in prefrence of getting to know each other. On graduation day, Tenten condragulates Kuro on her placement as Kunoichi of the Year and the two are soon placed on Team 9 alongside Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji under the tutaledge of Maito Gai. Chunin Exams Under the tutaledge of Maito Gai, Team 9 completes multiple D-rank and C-rank mission in the span of 2 years, after which they enter the Chunin Exams. During the first part of the exam, Kuro uses a kunai knife to see the reflection of her fellow genin's papers in order to see the answers. During the second exam Team 9 split into 2 groups; Neji and Tenten hunting their extra scroll, while Lee and Kuro scope out the abilities of the other teams. Through an unlikely turn of events, Lee and Kuro find themselves facing off against a team from the Hidden Sound in order to protect Rookie Team 7. It is during this battle that Kuro shows her extreme strength in Kenjutsu, using her blade, Ketsuryu De-Sha to block their sound attacks. However, after Lee hit one in the nose, resulting in the ninja backing away, clutching his bloodied nose, Kuro collapsed, shaking in fear at the sight of the blood, which cut her out of the battle. During the preliminaries, Kuro faced off against one of the Sound ninja, who then proceeded to cut his finger and watched as Kuro collapsed in fear, however Kuro had created a single shadow clone who tied her headband around her eyes and blocked her sense of smell, therefor allowing Kuro to overcome her fear of blood temporarily. Kuro was able to use her water chakra to sense movement in the air, judging her attacks off of her opponent's movement. Eventually beating him, Kuro was accepted into the final rounds, where she faced off against a genin from Iwa with her Kenjutsu. Kuro was promoted to Chunin at this time, teaching at the academy and taking C-rank missions, and being the chunin representative for Konoha in the following chunin exams. Auntie 'U' While Naruto was off to retrieve Tsunade, Kuro led Team Gai to inspect a temple called the Tsuki Temple (Moon Temple) Where she discovered that her father had sealed away her aunt Uragiru, whom she unsealed using her Senso chakra. It was during this time that Kuro unlocked her second kekkai genkai, the Mokuton. Soon after they were attacked by the U~ebuhanta (Wave Hunters) whom killed her father, soon learning that Uragiru had betrayed the Senso clan during the Third Great Shinobi clan and had a hand in their slaughter. While her team fought off the U~ebuhanta, Kuro fought Uragiru, who had created a technique called Motonimodosu (Complete Undo) which could completely neutralize any jutsu. She used this technique to remove the genjutsu over Kuro's eyes and forehead. Meeting Okaa-san When Kuro returned to Konoha, using her headband to cover the purple diamond on her forehead, she purcheased a dew rag that covered her forehead and became obsessed with finding a way to beat Uragiru and resulted in distancing herself from her friends. Eventually having to return to the ninja world when Team 9 was required for a mission. Upon meeting Tsunade, Kuro recognized the diamond on her forehead, as well as the amber eyes she had enhirted from her mother, resulting in her instantly disliking Tsunade for abandoning her as a child. Once Gai introduced her as Kuro Senso, Tsunade realized who exactly was standing infront of her but hid it well. After returning from their mission, Kuro was called to Tsunade's office, which she ignored, resulting in Tsunade going to the Senso clan compound. After a long discussion, Tsunade attempts to earn forgiveness for abandoning her daughter, which takes many years to earn. Those 2 Years During the time Naruto is off training with Jiraya, Kuro begins to develop feelings for Neji Hyuuga during training. It is during this time that Kuro becomes a Jonin and begins to study Wind Jutsu as a second nature, resulting in her personal collaberation technique, Koraboreshon: Fusui Hariken (Collaberation: Wind Water Hurricane) Kuro also takes on a Genin squad including Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Udon. Kuro spends a year teaching her squad before having them enter the chunin exams. Before the exams can begin, Naruto returns. While Kuro continues to take on missions and train team Kuro, she also joins Anbu Black Ops under the alias 'Shark' which proves ironic considering her chakra nature, eventually earning her the name Burakku-Same (Black Shark) and continues to study more techniques, opting to become more powerful then her mother, Tsunade Senju. Personality Kuro is determind, which is shown from the beginning. She proves to be head-strong and likes a challenge. She is constantly trying to prove she's better then some male shinobi and she wants gender equality. She is often discribed as 'strong-willed' 'sassy' and 'helpful' while always helping civillians. She tends to act without thinking and is sometimes over-confident about her abilities. Abilities Part I: Kuro's abilities lie within her Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, though able to pull off some Minor Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu, Kuro can barely resist a Genjutsu and her fear of blood is a weakness. Kuro can pull off 1 shadow clone, and is able to Henge. Her Kekkai Genkai, The Black Waves is also a strenght for her. Part II: Kuro learned a lot between Part I and II. She has master Water and Wind Ninjutsu, but still prefers to use her Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kekkai Genkai. She finally has control of her Mokuton and has created multiple collaboration jutsu. Apperance Part I: Kuro is usually seen wearing her clan's heirloom, a kimono that changes to suit its wearer and doesn't rip or stain. For Kuro, it is a light blue battle kimono with black waves on it. On the back is a full moon made of matallic thread, and two spears crossed across it. She wears it with white shorts and white shinobi sandals. Her headband material is white and she ties it around her waist. She carries a kunai pouch on her left leg and a sword sheathed at her waist. She has green eyes, peach hair in a braid and freckles. Part II: Kuro still wears her family heirloom, but now it's navy blue with black waves, like her father wore it. It still bears the clan symbol, and she wears it with black shorts and chainmeil armour. She wears black shinpbi sandals with it, and her weapons remain. Her headband is tied on her arm and she wears a dewrag to cover the diamond on her forehead. She still has freckles, but with the Genjutsu broken she now has amber eyes, and she cut her once long peach hair off at her shoulders. War: Kuro wears a standard Jonin uniform; flak jacket, pants and shirt, but her shirt has her clan symbol on the sleeves. She still wears her dewrag, but has attached the metal plate from her headband to it. Epilogue: In the Epilogue, Kuro wears her heirloom again, this time the right side is longer then the left. It has a spagetti strap on the right side, while the left arm is completely covered. She now wears fingerless gloves, and the pattern is the same. While she still wears shorts under it and has her weapons pouch on her left leg, her sword still sheathed at her waist. She still wears her dewrag, but has attached her Konoha metal plate back to its black material and it's tied on her right arm. Her hair is in a low ponytail and she still wears black shinobi sandals. The War During the war, Kuro saves Neji's life by creating a wooden shield around him, blocking the spears from killing him. Neji sticks by Kuro after that, and the two end up battling beside the Kage, resulting in Kuro attacking Madara to distract him as the Kages plan their next move. Neji backs up Kuro as to cover her blind side, and the two end up holding him off until the Kages have their plan finished. After the war Neji asks Kuro to go out with him, which she agrees to so long as she picks the restaurent. The Epilogue During the Epilogue, a young girl, 11 years old, with long peach hair, lavander pupiless eyes and a diamond on her forehead is seen running passed Temari, Shikadai and Gaara as they converse, Shikadai muttering 'Troublesome' as she ran by and Temari smirked. A 30 year old Kuro is seen chasing after her screaming at her eldest daughter, Azami Senso, while Neji follows behind holding hands with two young kids around the age of 9, both with the brown hair and pupiless lavander eyes of their father, with purple diamonds on their foreheads and freckles on their cheeks; the boy being the eldest of the twins named Hizashi Senso after Neji's father, and the youngest (though not for long), a little girl named Ran Senso. Neji nods at Temari as he passes and she stops him. "So... What'd she do this time?" Neji looks up as he sees his wife pulling their eldest daughter back towards them. This was how it was meant to be. Category:DRAFT